dekaronglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortification
=Introduction= Fortification is the process used to upgrade your weapons, armors, and accesories from +1 - +9, increasing their damage and defense tremendously, as well as adding extra stat boosts. Fortification is chance-based, and each item type has a set rate of succuss. Argates Argates are a very rare item used required to fortify your items. Argates can be found from Monsters, Quests, Fishing, and as a reward for completing certain Dungeons, generally randomly dropped. Killing monsters and fishing offer a very low chance of obtaining Argates. There are 3 types of argates: Copper Argate Copper Argates are used to upgrade an item from +1 to +3 Silver Argate Silver Argates are used to upgrade an item from +4 to +6 Gold Argate Gold Argates are used to upgrade an item from +7 to +9 The Fortification Process First, you need; an item to increse, an appropriate argate (see above), and an appropriate amount of dil (see below). 1.) You click the item you want to fortify. 2.) You click the Argate you are going to use. Also click any Cash-Shop items you may want to use to increse the odds. 3.) Click the "Reinforce" button in the middle of the window 4.) You will either see a blue "Succeded!" or a red "Failed" notice after a few seconds. Success Rates and Costs Weapons Armor Accesories Consequences of Failure Whereas fortification is chance based, there is always chance to fail. There are 2 possible outcomes of failing a fortification: If you fail using copper/silver argates(+1-+6), your weapon/armor goes back to +0 If you fail using gold argates(+7-+9), your weapon/armor gets destroyed, and is removed from your inventory, making +7-+9 fortifications much more risky. Rewards of Fortification What is the use of fortifying an item and risking such rare, expensive items and hard-earned dil on something chance-based? Weapons When you upgrade weapons, their damage increases. Each successful fortification +1-+3 will increase the weapon's damage by a small amount, each successful fortification in the +4-+6 will majorly increase damage, and successful fortification in the +7-+9 range will drastically increase damage. If you manage to get a weapon to +9, it almost double the base damage of the weapon. As an example of how much this can affect a weapon's stats, here's an example: the 130 Crossbow damage is 1836~2111 at +0 (base damage), If a person is lucky enough to get it to +9, the weapon's dmg will be 3687~3962, over doubling the original damage. Armor When you upgrade armor, in addition to increasing its defense, it adds extra stats to the armor pieces: Helmet +1~+3: Slight Defense upgrade; No additional effects. +4-+5: Significant Defense upgrade; No additional effects +7-+9: Add an appropriate Stat boost to the armor piece (I.E:an Incar Magician's armor will add SPR. and STR, and an Azure Knight's armor will add STR. and DEX.) +9 Adds Armor +1~+3: Slight Defense upgrade; No additional effects. +4-+5: Significant Defense upgrade; No additional effects +6-+9: Major Defense upgrade; Add an appropriate Stat boost to the armor piece (I.E:an Incar Magician's armor will add SPR. and STR, and an Azure Knight's armor will add STR. and DEX.). This stat boost is slightly higher than the helmet or pants. +9: Adds Gloves +1~+3: Slight Defense upgrade; No additional effects. +4-+5: Significant Defense upgrade; Adds to your Critical chance. +6-+9: Major Defense upgrade; Adds more to Critical chance; Adds a +X% to a type of damage applicable to your class (I.E Azure Knights get +X% to Close-Range Damage, and Vicious Summoners get +X% Poison damage. Legendary gloves also get a buff to Hit. +9: Adds Leg Armor +1~+3: Slight Defense upgrade; No additional effects. +4-+5: Significant Defense upgrade; Adds Elemental Resistance (poison, lightning, fire, ice, and curse). +6-+9: Major Defense upgrade; Adds more Elemental Resistance; Add an appropriate Stat boost to the armor piece (I.E:an Incar Magician's armor will add SPR. and STR, and an Azure Knight's armor will add STR. and DEX.) +9: Adds Boots +1~+3: Slight Defense upgrade; No additional effects. +4-+5: Significant Defense upgrade; Adds Guard stat boost. +6-+8: Major Defense upgrade; Adds more guard +9: Adds a 1% Movement Speed boost Accesories Necklace +1~+3:+1~+3: Slight Defense upgrade; No additional effects. +4-+5: Significant Defense upgrade; Adds to your Vitality. +6-+9: Major Defense upgrade; Adds more to Vitality, and Resistances +9: Ring +1~+3: Slight Damage upgrade; No additional effects. +4-+5: Significant Damage upgrade; Adds to your Hit. +6-+9: Major Damage upgrade; Adds more to Hit. +9: